Steam Trading Card Crisis
The Steam Trading Card Crisis was an event that took place in early July 2013. The crisis started when Steam founded Gaben turned capitalist and introduced the trading card system, which corrupted most of the planet's gaming community to capitalism. The events of the crisis saw the death of Gaben and a change of leadership in Storsvenska Riket av Arisk Nation. Prelude Gaben had attempted to stay on the side of communism his entire life. But in 2013 he finally succumbed to capitalism, and decided to introduce the trading card system to his gaming platform Steam. Through the new system users could buy, sell and trade non-existant trading cards for no purpose, in true capitalist spirit. The crisis Shortly after the new system went live in July 2013, Steam users started to turn mad after coming in contact with the new system. They started to send extravagant amounts of money to Steam in exchange for increasingly silly and petty rewards. Soon more than 90% of all Steam users had turned to capitalism, and started to go out in the street and cause random wanton destruction for their own sadistic enjoyment. Others robbed and killed other people to use their money to buy more trading cards. In already capitalist countries such as the States of Perpetual Evil, not much change could be seen, but in pure communist states like the glorious Soviet Union, the change was unmistakable. Orderly cities like Moscow, Stockholm and Stalingrad saw rioting and carnage in the streets. The chaos spread and authorities were unable to halt it as more and more of their own fell to capitalism and joined the rebellious hordes. The Fall of Lusk : "You're a threat to every living being in this galaxy. If you won't surrender, I will destroy you." -Radam to Lusk The Storsvenska Koung Lusk, the First of His Name, was one of the oldest champions of communism. On July 11 however, he fell to capitalism as well. He ordered Castle Kavaröbridgeway burnt down as a symbol of his new allegiance, and started to massacre countless people to "gain the power of their trading cards", moving through province to province. When Radam Smetenskij, back from the dead, having no position of power, and weary after having won the Radam Wars, heard these news he knew he had to act. Armed with nothing more than his father's lightsaber, he travelled to Småland to stop Lusk or die trying. He reached Lusk in the city of Jönköping, and begged his Koung to stand down, to surrender. The Mad Koung replied by ordering Radam to bring him his father's head and attempted to set fire to the city. Radam then intervened which filled Lusk with capitalistic rage. He lunged against Radam with his two battleaxes, both with "+2" etched into their handles. Radam could barely survive the onslaught and backed away while staying on the defensive. Realizing he was no match for Lusk, Radam used the Force to dodge Lusk's attacks for several minutes. His inability to kill Radam made Lusk angrier and angrier. Eventually he roared in pure rage, which knocked Radam off his feet and incapacitated him on the ground. Just as Lusk was about to execute Radam with an overhead swing, he saw a familiar face appearing from behind a burning building. Bane of Brechin looked at Lusk with burning resolution for a second, before he lashed out and severed Lusk's hands with his cleavers. He then proceeded to break Lusk on a molecular level, causing Lusk to explode and be no more. As Bane disappeared, Radam patted himself on the back for his successful plan. He then went to the Stockholm Reichstag, appeared levitating in the middle of the squabbling politicians. He declared himself Emperor Radam of the Storsvenska Riket av Arisk Nation, First of His Name, and ordered Fredrik Reinfeldt to be puppet capitalist prime minister in order to reach out to the capitalist rioters. Göran Hägglund would be puppet minister of religion, instilling the Swedish people the belief of the [| one true god, and Jimmie Åkesson would be puppet minister of propaganda, in order to reach out to the rioters sense of nationalism. The true power would as usual lie in the hands of Stefan Löfven and Jonas Sjöstedt. Other events After Radam's usurpation of power, he travelled alone to the USA to bring Gaben down for his crimes. He breached his mansion and liquidated his former communist idol. Storsvenska Riket was mostly back to normal a month after Radam grabbed power. For his successful instillation of order, he was awarded yet another Hero of the Soviet Union medallion from Stalin. In the East Europe province, Vladimir Putin successfully crushed the rioting after 3 days, without any outside help. In the TDB and FSR, the rioting worsened the status of the already unstable region. Only after the Cult of Güissön intervened and liquidated the rioters on their own did the riots threatening to destroy Berlin end. North Korea was spared any rioting, as Kim Jong-Un had wisely decided to ban any non-Korean major networks in the state.